Danny Phantom the movie
by mrturtle518
Summary: on the Day Danny got his powers a powerful evil awoke. Danny and that creature are linked only one can survive. Summary sucks PLESE READ AND REVEIW WORKING TITLE FIRST REVEIWR WILL GET A SNEAK PEEK OF CHAP 2
1. Chapter 1: Power

Danny Fenton looked around nervously. He knew he wasn't supposed to show outsiders his parent's inventions but he knew he had to show them this. His parents always invented ghost hunting devices and they never worked. Danny wanted to show them his parents Ghost portal. Danny called his two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Smile." Sam said as she snapped a picture of Danny. Danny slipped out of the daze he was in do to the flash from the camera.

"Ok, I showed you the portal can we get out of here? My parents can be back here any minute" he said nervously. "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."

"Come on Danny. A ghost zone? Aren't you curious?" Sam began. "You gotta check it out."

Danny grinned and walked over, clutching the Fenton jumpsuit. The jumpsuit had a white body with black boots and gloves. "You know what? Your right. Who knows what kind of awesome supercool thins exist on the other side of that portal?" Danny was eager now.

He started to put on his jumpsuit. Once he finished Sam walked over to him. "Hang on." She said. She tore off the face of Jack on the chest of the suit. "You cant walk around with that on your chest." she dug in her pocket and took out a black D with a P inside it. "Here." She stuck it on his chest.

"What's this for?" Danny asked.

"Just trust me." Sam said.

Danny looked around and saw the ghost portal. He felt fear immediately. He was scared. He didn't know why but he didn't want to look stupid in front of Sam and Tucker (mostly Sam) so he kept going.

Danny looked around and saw tons of weird gizmos inside it. He brushed his hand against the wall to keep from falling. He walked past an area and his hand brushed a big green button.

The big rod in the back started to glow. Before Danny knew what happened electricity shot at him.

Sam and Tucker gasped as Danny walked out steaming. Well they thought it was Danny but t wasn't. his jumpsuit was different and his hair was white. And after they looked closer they saw his eyes are green.

"D-Danny?" Sam asked.

"Dude?" Tucker said. "What happened?"

"I dunno. I feel funny." Danny said.

"Come see yourself in the mirror." Sam tried to grab his hand but her hand slid through his.

"What's going on?" Danny asked. He looked down and realized he was standing up to Sam and Tucker's knee level.

"Dude if I didn't know better, you seem like, well, almost like a ghost." Tucker said.

"WHAT!" Danny jumped up. He was in mid air but he didn't care. "I cant be a ghost." Danny was freaking out.

Sam came up to him and hugged him. She was scared that he died. A ghost is better then nothing.

What is going on down here?" Jack burst threw the door and saw Danny. Somehow he changed back to normal. "Hey you got the portal working." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, Dad. Something else happened." Danny said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well…" Danny began.

"I got my first PDA?" Sam said. She grabbed Tucker's PDA. "Thanks for holding it Tucker."

"Hey that isn't-" Tucker began but Sam pushed the boys all the way up to Danny's room.

"Sam I should tell them." Danny said.

"Danny. They are ghost hunters. They might wanna do stuff to you." Sam said.

Danny realized that was true. He still wanted to tell and he thought he would on Monday. Tucker was excited cause Monday was meaty day…

That day happened one year ago and now Danny can control his powers greatly. What he didn't know it that day Danny got his powers a horrible evil was born…

A foot stepped out of a bio tank. The professors were astounded. The beast was designed to become a ghost hunter. Danny Fenton and that ghost are related a lot more then they thought. Either Danny or that monster would have to perish.

a/n soo peeps wat ya think? Other chaps will be longer. I promise. I wont update til I get three reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: just the begining

A foot stepped out of a bio tank. The professors were astounded. The beast was designed to become a ghost hunter. Danny Fenton and that ghost are related a lot more then they thought. Either Danny or that monster would have to perish.

That dint happen. Ignore that from chappie one.

Danny walked into the Nasty burger and saw Sam and Tucker. Tucker was stuffing his face and Sam slapped her face in humiliation.

"Hey guys." Danny sat down. "Sorry I'm late but the Box ghost just got out." Danny said.

"Itfs mk." Tucker said with his mouth full of fries.

"Danny get me a soy melt?" Sam asked handing him money.

"Yeah, sure." Danny walked up to the cashier.

"Come on Sam. NOW's the time. Ask him out now." Tucker said.

"I dunno Tucker." Sam said.

"Come on. I know he likes you." Tucker was sick of them not admitting their true feelings.

Danny walked back with a triple quadruple cheese sandwich and a soy melt. "Here you go." Danny handed Sam her food and gulped down his.

"Danny." Sam started. Danny looked up in mid bite. "I have something to tell you." She grabbed Danny's hand and Danny gulped down his food.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Well, I was kinda thinking maybe we could do something sometime?" Sam asked.

"Ok." Danny said. Sam's face lit up with happiness. "When should Tucker and I come over?" Danny asked.

Tucker slapped his face and Sam groaned. "No, Danny." Sam said. "I lo-" she was interrupted by screams and Danny ran away. "-ve you" Sam sighed.

"Don't worry Sam. We'll get him next time." Tucker grinned.

Danny Phantom flew into the street and saw it. Just the sight of it made him shiver.

The creature was floating above everyone. It seemed to Danny it was out of a nightmare. It had a vaguely human shape to it but its features had been distorted and the creatures bristled with anger. From the waist down it trails away into vapor less nothing. It left a faint sign of fog behind it when it moved.

"O-ok I don't know what you are but, um, you have to get in this thermos." Danny said in a small voice.

The creature flew over to Danny. He felt himself grow faint and he tried to punch it. The punch went right through him. "Danny Phantom. I have been looking for you." It whispered. Danny wasn't sure if he heard it in his head or if the being said it.

Danny tried to suck it up with his thermos but it didn't work. "Ghost boy!" Danny heard a voice and turned. Valerie was flying at him. "Watch out." Now that Danny saw her up close he realized she was badly hurt.

"Valerie what happened to you?" Danny ran over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Just run. It's too strong to fight." And with that she collapsed.

"That is it!" Danny charged at the thing. He let out his ghostly wail. His town finding out he was the ghost boy was the least of his worries. Valerie could be dead.

The monster was completely unaffected by the wail. "How?" Danny asked as two rings appeared around his waist and he turned into a human again.

The creature laughed at him and charged at him. Sam and Tucker ran outside just in time to see the creature fly right threw Danny. He screamed into the air and fell to the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny woke up in the hospital. His vision was blurry but he could see a large blob of orange. "Dad?" Danny asked.

"Danny your up." Jack hugged him. Danny tried to move but he couldn't. He felt like he fought the most powerful ghost times 10.

"What happened. Where did the monster go?" Danny asked.

"It flew off." Sam said. Danny heard her voice. Everything came slowly into focus.

"Mom, Dad. I'm sorry." Danny looked down.

"Oh my baby." Maddie ran up to him and hugged him. "We should be sorry." She hugged him again and kissed him.

"The whole town knows don't they?" Danny asked.

"Yes but we agreed they wont tell the guys in white." Jazz grinned.

Danny knew this was going to be his most powerful monster and he wasn't sure if he would survive.


End file.
